The present disclosure relates generally to track systems and methods for deploying the same.
Vehicles (e.g., such as vehicles carrying large or heavy loads) are often required to travel across terrain (e.g., sensitive and/or vulnerable terrain, etc.) to reach their destination point (e.g., trucks, skid loaders, or forklifts carrying materials, such as rock, blocks, or soil, for landscaping, construction vehicles traversing a beautified grass green of a park, etc.). When these vehicles drive across such sensitive and/or vulnerable terrain (e.g., unpaved grounds, such as a grassy area), they often leave deep tread marks as a result of their weight and often destroy the turf which needs to be repaired or replaced resulting in significant costs and/or degraded appearance of the grounds (e.g., in grassy areas of golf courses, cemeteries, parks, etc.).
Groundskeepers spend considerable time maintaining landscaped areas and repairing damage created by such vehicles. Alternatively, the vehicles are not allowed to traverse the ground, instead requiring manpower alone to transport goods across terrain to avoid damage. Use of manpower alone can take considerably more time and effort, and may still result in terrain damage.